Mépris
by Schismatik
Summary: Gaara s'interroge et le doute le ronge. Mépris ou mé-pris?


Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Gaara était énervé.

Depuis toujours, les gens s'écartent sur son passage et courent se cacher dans leurs maisons comme des lapins dans leur trou lorsque paraît le renard. Sa tante lui racontait des histoires d'ogres et de petits enfants cachés dans les caves des maisons par leurs parents pour les protéger. A posteriori, il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas faire le lien. Et s'il avait un tant soit peu d'humour, et si le voir en faire ne terrorisait pas son vis-à-vis, il leur ferait bien remarquer qu'en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas lui, le renard, mais bien un certain excité blond en visite dans le village.

D'où son agacement.

Parce que ce trublion était particulièrement bien accueilli. Etranger, hyperactif, originaire d'un village il n'y a pas si longtemps ennemi et pourtant apprécié par tous ceux qui l'ont approché, même par les ninjas du village pourtant d'ordinaire méfiants. Et plus surprenant encore, même par les commerçants qui ont fait les frais de ses débordements d'énergie. Temari lui a dit que c'était parce qu'il s'excusait toujours, avec sincérité, qu'il tenait à réparer ses dégâts, qu'il allait souvent au-delà, sans compter son temps ni sa fatigue, sans rien demander en retour, et qu'il restait toujours prêt à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Gaara restait sceptique, et non pas jaloux, comme Kankuro avait eu la folle audace de le suggérer, avant de sagement choisir de se taire. Une dune de sable qui gronde, ça surprend toujours.

Un autre point le dérangeait plus : Après avoir lutté pour le village, et non plus pour lui-même, Gaara avait été d'une certaine manière accepté par ses concitoyens. Il y avait toujours une certaine gène, parfois une certaine méfiance à son égard, mais les mères ne tremblaient plus de terreur quand un enfant venait se prendre dans ses jambes au détour d'une rue, les genins ne prétextaient plus une mission urgente pour quitter les terrains d'entraînement où il arrivait. Gaara en avait été surpris, mais agréablement surpris. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour savoir répondre à ces mouvements de non-peur, et plus encore aux marques de respect, de reconnaissance, qui lui étaient petit à petit adressées. Quant au premier sourire que cet enfant lui avait fait, il restait un trésor qu'il ne savait pas encore rendre.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Naruto à Suna, pour des raisons qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il avait l'impression d'être retourné dans le passé. Sans montrer pourtant de signe de peur, ni même de crainte, il lui semblait que les gens l'évitaient à nouveau, et chuchotaient dans son dos. La situation était en passe de devenir insupportable. Bientôt deux semaines que Naruto était là, et le voir discuter avec animation avec des passants pour ensuite voir ces mêmes passants s'éclipser en l'apercevant commençait à lui peser.

Après une observation plus poussée, il avait obtenu la (rassurante) certitude que les habitants de Suna n'avaient pas recommencé à le craindre, qu'ils le voyaient toujours comme leur Kasekage. En les convoquant à des heures (indues) inhabituelles et pour des raisons (fallacieuses) discutables, il avait également pu vérifier que les ninjas de Suna lui obéissaient toujours sans rechigner, voire même avec une fierté mal dissimulée. Comme si recevoir un ordre du Kasekage, même si c'était lui, même un ordre mineur, avait une valeur particulière. C'était quelque chose d'étrangement plaisant, rassurant.

Mais il lui semblait par moments que les civils lui préféraient Naruto. Bien sûr, ce dernier était plus expansif, bon vivant, plus ouvert, mais Gaara avait fait bien des progrès, et il cherchait à s'ouvrir aux autres, quelque difficile que ce soit. Etre en concurrence avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son ami, avec qui il ne devrait pas avoir à lutter sur ce domaine particulier (et qui partait avec un tel avantage naturel) lui était pénible. Pourtant Gaara ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Même à ses yeux, il était évident que Naruto ne cherchait pas sciemment à prendre sa place, ni même à la lui diminuer. Il essayait au contraire de l'attirer dans ses (délires) jeux, de l'amener à descendre de (sa tour d'ivoire) son nuage de sable et à se mêler (sans retenue) plus largement à la population. Mais cela ne lui était pas naturel, et il avait au contraire l'impression de s'en éloigner encore plus quand se faisait la comparaison entre Naruto et lui, tandis que les chuchotements s'intensifiaient.

Il fallait qu'il cesse ces réflexions sans fin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau par le balcon, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant le mur avec force en signe de protestation. C'est un Naruto encore plus excité que d'habitude qui rentra la tête dans les épaules, avec une langue tirée très digne de son statut de juunin.

- Désolé.

Comme s'il le pensait…

Avant que Gaara n'ait eu le temps de lever les yeux au ciel, son bras fut happé par le tourbillon blond.

- Dépêches !

- Naruto…

- Tu verras ! Allez, viens !

Sachant qu'il était totalement inutile de chercher à obtenir plus d'informations pour l'instant, Gaara se résigna à être traîné dans les couloirs du bâtiment, puis les rues du village, se contentant de former un nuage de sable sous ses pieds afin de paraître glisser derrière Naruto et non pas d'être brinqueballé comme une poupée de chiffon. Quand on est Kasekage, on a une certaine image à préserver. Même si, bizarrement, le village semblait désert.

Alors que Naruto, haletant, s'arrêtait soudain à l'angle d'une rue, Gaara allait s'interroger sur cet étrange état des faits quand son vis-à-vis se redressa, l'œil brillant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé inventer ? » fut la seule pensée cohérente, et quelle que peu inquiète, que le Kasekage pu formuler avant que le blond ne s'adresse de nouveau à lui.

- Gaara…

Bon sang, Naruto sérieux ! Tous aux abris !

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Dois-je avoir peur ?

- Alors, s'il te plait, ferme les yeux, et, euh, le sable aussi, enfin, tu vois ?

Il est vraiment sérieux. Joyeux, mais sérieux. J'hésite un instant puis j'obtempère.

- Donnes-moi la main, viens, doucement…

Il me guide avec précaution. Autour de nous, j'entends des bruissements inconnus, mais je me force à garder les yeux clos. Pour une fois, mettre ma vie entre les mains de quelqu'un, volontairement, c'est étrange. Mais il l'a déjà tenue, et sauvegardée. Si je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, à qui le pourrais-je ? Nous nous arrêtons.

Un murmure.

- Vas-y, ouvres les yeux maintenant.

J'hésite un instant, puis j'obtempère.

Ils sont tous là ! Tout le village ! Ils me regardent tous et dans un même ensemble :

- Bon anniversaire !

Alors que je commence à perdre pied, je l'entends continuer :

- Si tu savais comme on a eu du mal à tout organiser sans que tu ne le saches ! Bon anniversaire, mon ami !


End file.
